Invader Miz
by InvaderMarcelene
Summary: Miz is sick of Zim ruining her plans, so she packs up her bags and leaves for Danville.PaIr, FaOCr.


Author's Note: I know IZ has nothing to do with P and F but since my OC has come to Danville. BTW... Danville is in Virginia. If you want to know how I came to know this I am going to open a P and F Forum. Look for Disclaimer at the bottom.

* * *

I stared at the large equipment in the secret base room. Only Zim, GIR, the Dib, the Sibling and myself knew where Zim kept all his important technologies. How can anyone of the Irken race ever let an enemy in? Those humans barbaric tendencies must be rubbing off on him. However, he IS a defect, and therefore cannot function properly. He, himself was going to ruin the mission, even with MY assistence to _help_ him in this mission. I seethed with rage, and almost kicked my trusty SIR unit, MIF. Unlike Zim's piece of scrap metal, my SIR unit was a fully functional, servant robot. I named it MIF because i felt like it.

"Let's send a transmission to the Tallest. Maybe we can relocate so we can continue our conquest for planet Earth without any interruptions," I said, turning to MIF. MIF saluted me, and then replied saying " Yes my master."

"Excellent." When was the last time I had used that word? When was the last time I felt as though I was **finally** going to accomplish something?

I turned around to face the screen and I saw my Tallest staring at me. " Err.. greetings my Tallest! I have a request. Erm.. Zim seems to mess up everything, just when I am about to complete one of my best plans ever! I have been thinking about... relocating. I-I-It's not like I don't like working with Zim.. or anything! I just feel as though I would accomplish much,_** much**_, more on my mission _alone. _So... what do you think? I mean it's all in the interest of completing Operation Impending Doom II." I looked up at the Tallest, who were itching the back of their heads, while hmming and huawwing. I shifted akwardly.

"Um... Yes! ...We were thinking the exact same thing! Um.. so good work. You can leave tomorrow... _if you wish..._" Tallest Red trailed off, staring blankly at Purple... probably for help. I sighed, snapping him out off his trance.

"O.K. then. I expect you will talk it over with Zim?" He asked, nodding at me.

"Yes. So... Invader Miz signing out." I saluted, then I ended the transmission.

"MIF, pack our stuff. I have to talk to Zim." I watched for a while as the small SIR unit scurried around to collect the few belongings I had taken with me from Irk, and aquired on Earth.

* * *

" NO! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE WAFFLES GIR!" Zim screeched at the dim little SIR unit. His arms flailed about, almost knocking my wig off.

"Awwww... who needs a hug?" GIR asked, glomping Zim.

"Quiet you two! GIR, go somewhere else. I need to talk to Zim," I spoke to the defect SIR unit, and pointed towards the door. "Besides. We need more waffles."

"OKIEDOKIE!" GIR shouted, giggling. He put on his dog disguise and he pranced out the door.

"Wha...? What is the meaning of this? ZIM needs to know!"

"Zim! Calm down. I was wondering. Do you like having me here?"

"Well. Yes... It is good to have more hands around here to help ZIIIIIM!"

"What would you say if I were to relocate?" I asked coming out with it. "MIF is packing our things. The Tallest says that it would be good for m-_your_ mission."

He just stared at me. He was probably thinking. When I was about to ask him for his reply, he put a finger up to silence me. "Okay then." He said smiling at me."You may leave the presence of ZIM!"

I nodded, then I climbed the stairs in order to access the secret rooftop. Here were parked two Voot cruisers. MIF was already there with three satchels at her side. They were worn and beaten up. They probably popped up in Zim's house, among other things.

We climbed in the Voot, and I set some of my things aside. Then as we slowly rose up in the air, the top of the house slowly opened. Soon, the image of GIR waving waffles like flags, Zim waving like a crazy man, the Dib telling all the slow humans look at me, some of them staring up at me with wide eyes, and the Sibling standing there playing with that silly device of hers, became smaller and smaller.

"O.K., MIF, where should our base of operations be?" I asked my SIR unit. It scanned the area and said "Here would be best."

I sighed, and headed for the place my computer identified as " Danville, Virginia."


End file.
